everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Asteria Amazona
Asteria Amazona is the current fairy Amazon from Princess Carpillon by Madame d'Aulnoy. Character Appearance Asteria is tall and imposing, with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a white dress with gold embroidery. On her head is a golden helmet adorned with white feathers. She wears winged golden sandals on her feet. During tournaments, she wears golden armor with a knee-length skirt, armored boots, armored bracelets, and a golden headdress. She wears a white sleeveless dress underneath her armor. Personality Asteria is brave and noble, and she is great in her wisdom. She is extremely athletic and often partakes in tournaments. She enjoys riding in her diamond chariot which is drawn by six cassowaries. She loves animals, especially flightless birds, and is often accompanied by a cassowary named Bleuet. Bleuet sometimes wears armor, including a helmet similar to that of his mistress. Biography Asteria was in the service of the Queen of the Amazon Fairies for many years. She found herself pitted against the Blue Centaur, who was one of the most notorious beasts in the wilds of Féerie. She watched over the prince who had been stolen by his half-brother Prince Hunchback. Asteria also took Princess Carpillon under her wing. Eventually, she was able to return the prince to his father, and she slew the wicked Prince Hunchback with her lance. After Asteria presided over the wedding of Carpillon and the prince, she fell in love with the king. The king, who had been widowed twice, eventually decided to take Asteria as his third wife. Asteria, being a fairy, still looks young and beautiful despite being much, much older than her elderly husband. She has proven to be a great queen to her husband's people as well as a kind and loving stepmother to her husband's younger son. Asteria has opened up a chariot shop in Book End, known as The Golden Aegis. The shop is where people (including Ever After High students) can buy weapons, chariots, armor, and other items related to tournaments. (The store does require licenses to purchase certain items.) Sometimes she will substitute for Grimmnastics. She is also a member of the board of directors of the Fairy Museum located in Book End. Asteria is sympathetic to the Rebel cause, so she considers herself a Rebel. Relationships Family Asteria lives with her husband and her stepson. She has three step-granddaughters. Simon Paisible is a distant cousin of her husband. Friends Asteria is friends with various other fairies in Féerie, most notably Anguillette, as well as the Paisibles, who are distant relatives of the Carpillon family. Asteria is especially close with Simon Paisible. Enemies Trivia *Asteria is named after one of the Amazons who challenged Hercules. *Asteria is fluent in over a dozen languages. *Asteria's armor is based on the armor-like sailor fuku worn by Sailor Galaxia from Sailor Moon Stars. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Wendee Lee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Knights Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Princess Carpillon Category:Grandparents Category:Stepparents Category:NibiruMul's Adults